The present invention relates to handbags, and relates more particularly to a combination handbag which can be arranged into different combinations for different purposes.
A variety of bags have been disclosed for different purposes, and have appeared on the market. These bags are commonly not extendible, therefore they cannot be adjusted or changed subject to the volume of the load.